Riddles of Love
by Findel
Summary: Lina, Gourry, and Amelia have come into a border town that is celebrating a new world holiday. As they are relaxing for the night Lina gets a strange poem promising her a reward if she plays along. Vday fic for the ZL fanclub.
1. Default Chapter

**Riddles of Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Let the Game Begin**

* * *

Here's my v-day fic so sit back and enjoy. Also on note just incase anyone for some reason wants to ask...yes the poems and riddles are all my own and not copied.

* * *

It was late winter just starting to turn into spring as he looked out the window of his room. The town was preparing to celebrate a new holiday that had been imported from the new world. He had begun to pack his things but wasn't in much of a hurry. It wouldn't make a difference he would still have to wait until night to leave. There were too many people out in the streets for him to go unnoticed. He paused in his packing and looked out into the street for a moment. Just as he was about to turn away his eye caught a glimpse of red. He looked closer to see Lina Inverse and the group walking into town looking like they were having a grand old time. A first he almost groaned at the idea of slipping out of the town without bumping into Lina. It seemed fate wanted them to meet just about every time they were in the same location. As he was starting to plan his escape he thought of an interesting idea. "Seeing as how I'm sure we'll end up meeting again might as well make it interesting" he said to himself as he walked to the small desk in the room.

He pulled out a few pieces of stationary, a quill pen, and a bottle of ink. He dipped the pen tip into the ink and then tapped it on the rim to get rid of excess ink. He then applied the pen to paper and began to write in a smooth and fluid motion.

* * *

The local tavern was ringing with a din of noise as travelers settled down for food and drink as the sun had set. And, in the middle of tavern was Lina and her crew of traveling companions that had come to town for a place to stay for the night. As the waiting staff slowly removed the mountains of plates the occupants of the table began to talk. Lina patted her stomach as she leaned back in her chair. "So what do we want to do tomorrow. We can either stay for the holiday or we can continue on our way. I for once say we move on" Lina asked as her voice went lower in tone as she finished.

Amelia frowned and whined"But, Miss Lina it's the first time that this Saint Valentine's Day is in the area. We should stay and enjoy it."

Gourry scratched his head before asking"What is this Saint Valentine's Day supposed to be about again"

Lina groaned and replied"Can't you remember anything Jelly fish for brains? On Saint Valentine's Day men and women give each other gifts to express their love for one another. And, seeing as how none of us are in a relationship I'd say it is just a waste of time."

"But, we could meet someone if we stayed" Amelia complained"Wouldn't be romantic"

Lina almost blanched at the idea as she looked into the fire not wanting to continue on the subject.

* * *

He walked down the stairs of his inn to find his target. About half way down the stairs he saw her in the tavern connected to the inn. He quickly moved back up the stairs in fear of being spotted and his fun being ruined. He crept back down and noticed that none of them had seen him. He smiled as he climbed on the banister of the stairs and then silently up into the rafters of the bar. He moved quietly towards a dark corner in the room before he sat on the rafter. He then produced a fine but weighted cord from a pocket inside his cloak. 'Old habits die hard,' he thought as he pulled a folded letter from out of another pocket.

He then tied the note to the end of the cord with and interesting knot. He then began to spin the cord with his wrist to build up momentum. He then flung the cord and watched it fly and land over the rafter he was aiming for. He slowly lowered the letter until he was sure it would land in the correct spot. He then gave the cord a quick jerk and thus let the letter fall towards the table. As the letter fell he quickly reeled in the cord and wrapped his cloak around himself to hide his presence in the room.

* * *

Lina was staring at the fire when she heard something light hit the table. She looked in front of her to see a folded letter with the name, 'Lina Inverse,' written on the face up side.

She grabbed the letter and began to open it before she heard Amelia ask"What is that Miss Lina"

"It's a letter for me of some sort" Lina replied as she looked around the room but saw no indication of who could've dropped it off.

She unfolded the letter and then read the poem written on it. The penmanship was very elegant and fluid and was unlike anything Lina had seen outside an elf's journal. The script was drawn out and long and seem to flow with a life of it's own.

_Maiden with hair made of fire red,  
Who I have followed for some days.  
I wish to express words that have gone unsaid,  
And, see that you are here to stay._

_If you wish to play my game,  
The next clue will soon find you.  
Leading to another one in the same,  
And, beginning your search anew._

_Follow the path until the end,  
And, a great prize will soon be found.  
This little game will be yours to win,  
As long as you stay in this little town._

Lina only blinked at the parchment as she didn't know what to do. All she could think of was that this was either a trap or someone had decided to fall head over heels for her. As she was thinking she heard Amelia ask"What does it say Miss Lina"

"Look for yourself" Lina replied as she gave Amelia that letter and continued to think on the odd letter.

Amelia read the letter and looked at Lina before almost squealing and saying"Miss Lina it's like you have a secret admirer. I told you we should stay."

Lina almost pulled her hair out at that remark"I don't want a secret admirer. The last thing I need is some weirdo that thinks he's in love with me."

Lina looked around the room one more time and didn't see anyone that stood out from the normal crowd. Normally someone that would do something like this would try too hard to hide themselves but everyone in the tavern seemed fine. She sighed and got up from the table. At that moment Gourry looked at her and asked"Where are you going? It's a bit late to be going anywhere."

"I'm going to my room. I'm tired and the idea of a stalker following me isn't helping" Lina answered as she turned and headed towards the stairs.

* * *

He had slipped back to the stairs as Lina read the note he had dropped on her table. The smile on his face was priceless as Lina looked all around the tavern for the person that would have dropped the note. He slowly moved back up the stairs and into his room. He put a do not disturb sign on his door and locked it after he entered. With the door shut and the staff to leave him alone he began on his next clue. He wrote the note in the same style of lavish handwriting without thinking of the rhythm scheme. He had been pretty good at this stuff as a child and had never really used his talent since then. He quickly folded the note and opened his door slightly. No one was in the hall and he whispered"Here we go" as he moved towards Lina's room.

He got to the door and tested the knob. It was locked so he knelt before the door and quickly produced some picks from a small pocket inside his sleeve. He quickly and easily picked the lock and was in the room. He laid the note lightly on Lina's pillow before locking the door again and stepping into the hall. He quickly, but quietly, move back to his room and shut the door before locking it. He would wait a while before composing his next note. 'This is going to be fun,' he thought as he prepared for bed.

* * *

Lina sighed as she reached her room safely. She produced her key and unlocked the door. She walked in and locked the door behind her before going into her nightly routine. She changed into her pajamas before combing her hair before she was to go to sleep. After finishing she finally turned towards the bed to see another note on her pillow. "Not again" Lina thought as she walked up and grabbed the note.

She looked at it to see it was the same fluid style of writing before she yawned. She set the note on her night stand and laid down while saying"I'll read the damned thing in the morning."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	2. Riddles of Love Chapter 2: The Next Clue...

**Riddles of Love**

**Chapter: 2**

**The Next Clue is Here**

* * *

Next chapter up. It seems that in the first chapter when I loaded it decided to erase all of my commas near any quotation marks. They're in the original on my computer but for some reason didn't make the transition to So if there are commas missing it is some odd goof up with the uploading onto size=1 width=100% noshade>Lina felt the sun on her face as it tried to wake her from her slumber. She moaned and turned away from the window before covering her head with her pillow. After a few minutes of trying to go back to sleep Lina resigned herself to wake up. She moved the pillow off of her head and sat up. As she moved to get out of her bed her eyes fell on the note. She sighed and picked the piece of paper up. She unfolded the note and read the next poem written there.

_The next clue is here for you,  
I would advise that it's used well.  
To find out the question of who,  
Has an interesting story to tell._

_She is a symbol among others; if not more,  
A shining star with a hammer's fell.  
Though listening might be somewhat of a chore._

_You'll find her here among all the rest,  
Truly enjoying the holiday soar.  
Trying to be at her true best,  
But, maybe once ending up on the floor._

Lina sighed not really understanding who the poem was trying to point her at. She shrugged and went into the bathroom to bathe for the day ahead.

As she soaked in the warm water Lina's mind wondered to the notes she had received the past two days. 'Whoever is doing this is pretty good at poetry. But, that still doesn't excuse the fact that it's probably some weirdo. Their usually the ones that hide behind poems like this than to just say it up front,' she thought before pulling herself out of the tub.

Lina wrapped a towel around her slim body and walked to her vanity mirror. She sat down and brushed her hair into place as she did every morning. "It's either that or I might have actually attracted a decent guy this time" Lina said out loud as she started to imagine a dark and mysterious prince charming.

She smiled for a brief second before she shook her head out of the haze and almost shouted"Get a grip Lina! There is no one like that after you...Those kind of guys are always attracted to girls like Amelia and Sylphiel."

Lina huffed as she put down the brush and went to change into her normal attire. As she finished putting on her cloak she heard something hit the floor and she spun to see what it was. She looked down to see an object that was wrapped in light paper. She smiled as she recognized what it was and bent down to retrieve it. 'This is the only memento I have of him,' she thought as she handled the object with care.

She unwrapped the paper to reveal a translucent aquamarine. It sparkled in the sun light as Lina looked at the rare jewel. 'He'd probably kill me if he knew I took one of these...but I couldn't help it. It's such a thing of beauty and a good reminder of him,' she thought before wrapping it back up and placing it in the pocket of her cloak that was closest to her heart.

After finishing her dressing she marched down stairs and sat at the table where Gourry and Amelia were. She grabbed the menu and started picking out what she wanted. As she was finishing up she heard Amelia ask"So how's your morning today Miss Lina"

Lina grumbled slightly at her cheerfulness before replying sarcastically"Just wonderful. I even have a new note from my stalker this morning."

Lina held the note up and watched as Amelia jerked it out of her hand. It was amazing how the young princess was eating these up like it was the next installment of a copper piece romance novel. After reading through the poem she beamed at Lina and cheerfully announced"I told you Miss Lina! You have a secret admirer for Saint Valentines Day"

Steam was coming out of Lina's ears as her face began to match her vibrant hair in color. She couldn't believe that Amelia actually said that loud enough for the whole tavern to hear. She faced away from the stares and whispered to herself"That's it...If Amelia keeps this up I'm going to kill her."

* * *

He couldn't help but chuckle at Lina as her face turned beet red from Amelia's over excited exclamation. He watched as that tell tale sign that Lina was pissed enough to kill flash through her eyes before she grabbed a waiter by the collar. He turned away not wanting to see what would happen to the poor waiter. "I need to find what I'm looking for" he mumbled as he turned as leveled his spy glass towards the forest on the outskirts of town.

He slowly panned around as he was looking for a certain spot he had found a few days earlier. After a few more moments he found the spot and looked down at the compass he had. He nodded and wrote down the location and set the spy glass back in it's holder. He slowly walked down the step of the town high rise and began to plot on how he was going to pull this off. 'I have to wait until they come out of the inn today. I do believe there is a show in the town square about noon. So hopefully Amelia will drag everyone to it,' he thought as he perched on a balcony and waited.

* * *

After finishing off breakfast Lina was dragged to the town square by Amelia. She stood off to the side as an acting troupe from the new continent preformed a play about their saint valentine. She did not really pay attention to the performance as she was scouting the square for the target the note had mentioned. It was about that time that she saw Gourry holding Amelia on his shoulders to help her see over the crowd. At that moment she thought, 'A shining star with a hammer's fell...'

At the moment she finished the thought Gourry lost his balance which caused him and Amelia to fall to the ground. 'Maybe once ending on the floor,' Lina exclaimed to herself.

"Amelia" Lina ran over to her as she now figured out the note.

Amelia proclaimed herself the shinning star of justice that used the hammer of justice. The clue was her. Lina ran up to her side and helped her up. She smiled at Amelia and asked"Amelia have you gotten any weird notes lately"

Amelia blinked at Lina before she got pulled along with Lina. While Lina dragged her back towards the inn she asked"What do you mean notes Miss Lina"

Lina stopped and looked at Amelia before saying"You are the next clue from the note. Now if it's not on you then it's in your room so were going to your room to either check it or you."

"Really" Amelia asked in a high pitched squeal.

"Yes" Lina said as she dragged Amelia off to search for the next clue.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	3. Riddles of Love Chapter 3: A Pointer in ...

**Riddles of Love**

**Chapter: 3**

**A Pointer in the Right Direction**

**

* * *

**

Next Chapter up and still having some weird editor problems.

* * *

Lina had just finished dragging Amelia up the stairs at their inn when they reached Amelia's room. "Now unlock it and get inside," Lina said with a commanding tone.

Amelia looked at Lina for a second before asking, "What is all this commotion about Miss Lina? What does my room have to do with these notes?"

Lina glared at the girl before breathing in and out in a somewhat controlled manner. "Look your were the second clue. That means that the next clue is either in your room or is somewhere on your person. So we can either do this in private or have an audience. It's your choice."

Amelia gulped as Lina seemed to take on a feral smile. 'Who knew something like a secret admirer would get Miss Lina this worked up,' she thought before quickly producing her key and opening the door for Lina.

Lina walked in while dragging Amelia with her before she shut the door behind them. She looked around in the obvious places and didn't see a note anywhere. She then looked at Amelia and said, "I'll take this side of the room and you get that side. I don't care if we have to tear this place apart to find it!"

Amelia nodded her head, knowing now was not the time to contradict Lina, and began looking for the note. At about this moment she heard a loud crash and turned to see Lina had flipped the bed onto it's side in her rage. She began to quickly look through her side of the room. After she had searched everywhere she replied, "It's not here Miss Lina."

As Amelia turned around she almost paled as she saw Lina's gaze had shifted to her. The princess backed up a few steps as Lina advanced towards her before saying, "Miss Lina, please be rational. I would know it it was on me."

Right as Amelia finished her sentence Lina pounced on the princess and pinned her to the ground. Before another word could be said Lina had ripped the shirt right off Amelia and was now going for the leggings. It was a this moment that Amelia began to panic and kicked at her attacker. One of her shots landed and sent Lina into the nearest wall. With Lina starting to recover from her mania Amelia crawled into a corner and cover her bra covered chest with her arms. She then watched as Lina searched the article of clothing. Right as Amelia was about to start yelling at Lina she heard a, "I've found it."

Lina turned one of Amelia's sleeves inside out to reveal an new patch job in the shape of a folded note. 'Tricky bastard aren't you,' Lina thought at the riddle master as she ripped open the patch.

Lina then grabbed the letter and opened it to read the next riddle.

_The next clue is here,  
Though it came with some hell.  
The next is very near,  
With quite a sight to sell._

_It's high above the city wall,  
Where most birds like nest.  
And, being afraid of a fall,  
Is the next part of your test._

_You are very near the finish,  
And, your prize is almost due.  
But, do not let your will diminish,  
Within the next of two._

Lina looked at the note for a second before she heard a cough. She looked to see Amelia pointing at her shirt while still trying to cover her chest. "Sorry Amelia," was all Lina said as she tossed the shirt back to the princess.

Amelia quickly replaced her shirt before standing and saying, "Well, looks like I need to go talk with the owner about repairs," before exiting the room.

Lina sighed, 'I might have gone a bit overboard there,' she thought as she stood and leaned in Amelia's window looking for the next area to go to.

As she was scanning the area she could only think of one thing. 'I knew Amelia was stacked but gee wiz. It's official this guy can't be out for love if he chose someone like me over a beauty like Amelia,' Lina thought as she began feel a bit depressed at her not so stunning chest.

A moment later Lina shook her head and said, "Get a grip Lina! I have to find the next clue and then I'll beat the shit out of this guy for all this. Yeah, that'll make me feel better," before continuing to look for the next area.

* * *

He could barely stop himself from laughing out loud at such a sight. Lina had gone berserk tearing up Amelia's room looking for the clue. Soon she would find out that he had, 'borrowed,' Amelia's shirt last night for some alterations. As he thought of the item he watched as Lina pounced on the poor girl and began to undress her. He chuckled slightly at the sight. 'I know it's bad to laugh at Amelia's expense but Lina won't hurt her...well then just her modesty,' he thought before he noticed Lina had found his next clue.

"Time to plant the next one," he said out loud as he climbed the stairs of the observatory once again.

He pulled his cloak hood deep over his head and made sure to hunch his head downward. He then walked onto the top of the observatory deck. There was a man that was renting out spying glasses and he approached the man slowly. "Ah, good day my friend. Would you like to rent a spy glass to see the forests?"

He waved his hand and produced the next note. "There is a girl with fiery red hair that will be her later in the day. Make sure she gets this."

He then gave the man the note and a bag of ten gold for his services as well as his silence. After finishing his deal he looked back down to Amelia's window. Lina was reading the other note will Amelia cringed in the corner. He chuckled for a brief moment before he turned to the forest. He then mumbled a few words before his feet left the deck and he began to fly towards the area he had chosen for the final encounter. 'Now if Lina acts normally she will find this next clue but stop because it's getting late. That will give me all the time I need to prepare for her arrival,' he thought with a smile as he made towards the clearing.

* * *

Lina scanned the streets as she looked for the next staging area for this little game. As she watched people celebrating in the streets she noticed a pigeon light from a street lamp and began to fly away from the noise. She followed the bird with her eyes as he continued up into the air. After a few moments it landed on the observatory deck railing. Lina's eyes went wide and she snapped her fingers while saying, "That's it!"

She ran out of Amelia's room and down stairs to see Amelia setting at a table. She stopped at the table and said, "Come on Amelia I've found the next clue. If we hurry we might can catch him and make him pay."

Amelia shivered as Lina seemed to be going frantic again. She then looked at her companion and replied, "Actually I'm kind of tired and want to eat something. How about you go ahead. Gourry and I will catch up to you as soon as I find him."

Lina shrugged at Amelia reply and then remarked, "Fine if you want to be that way. Your missing your chance for revenge here."

"I think you can deal out enough revenge for the two of us Miss Lina," Amelia replied as she flagged a waiter.

"Whatever," Lina said as she ran out of the inn and towards the observatory while thinking, 'You are mine once I catch up with you."

After Lina left Amelia relaxed and sighed. She didn't like leaving her friend but Lina was in almost a crazed state. 'Is it because someone is teasing her and she can't retaliate or does she want the prize that badly,' Amelia asked herself as she ordered her meal with the waiter.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from The Slayers do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	4. Riddles of Love Chapter 4: To the Cleari...

**Riddles of Love**

**Chapter: 4**

**To the Clearing**

* * *

Next to last chapter up.

* * *

Lina sprinted up the stairs taking them two at a time. She was hoping to get there before all of the daylight was gone. She reached the top of the stairs to be met with a somewhat chubby man renting spyglasses. She stopped and took a few moments to catch her breath. She then walked forward while plastering on a smile. She then asked, "Have you seen a folded note around here?"

The man nodded and produced the letter from his pocket and handed it to Lina. "This hooded man paid me to give this to you," the man said while smiling.

Lina opened the note and began to read while thinking, 'Hopefully this is almost over.'

_Dear maiden of red flame,  
You've followed my leads well.  
Just one more area to tame,  
That only forest green will tell._

_Inside direction I have lent,  
To point out your way.  
Using so after night is spent,  
And, then doing as you may._

_Come and find me,  
To claim your prize  
And, then you will see,  
Who I am with you own eyes._

Lina smirked at the note before pulling out and reading the directions left. She nodded and gave the vendor a silver to use one of his spyglasses. She took the spyglass and looked in the direction that the note pointed. After a moment she spotted a small clearing off in the distance. 'So that's were I'm going to meet this guy,' Lina thought as she gave back the spyglass and began to descend the stairs.

It was really late in the day and Lina didn't feel like going after the clue during the night. She made her way back towards the inn while wondering about the clues she had received the past couple of days. 'It's just weird...I've been running around finding clues and I'm not even sure what kind of prize I'll get. Knowing my luck it will be a bunch of bandits that are going to ambush me,' Lina thought as she entered the inn.

She sat down at the same table as Gourry and Amelia with a huff. Both companions looked at Lina before Gourry asked, "What's up with you Lina? I thought you'd be happy it's supper time."

Lina glared at Gourry and thought about beating him senseless but decided against it. She just sighed and looked away for a while. At that moment she heard Amelia ask, "What's wrong Miss Lina? I wouldn't think something like those notes would have this effect on you."

Lina looked at Amelia and smiled before replying, "Yeah, well it's just I've spent these past two days after this prize and I've just thought about what could it possibly be."

Amelia shrugged and then replied, "I don't know but hopefully it's a good present."

Lina shook her head slightly and replied, "Or it could just be a trap. I mean for all I know it's a group of bandits waiting to ambush me."

Gourry scratched his head and added, "Well that should be a problem for Lina Inverse."

Lina glared at Gourry and said, "I know that but It's just going to be an annoyance if I have to fight them."

Gourry shrugged and replied, "Well one way or another you'll get back at this guy like you've been saying this whole time."

"That's true Gourry. That's true indeed," Lina thought as she smile about getting revenge before shouting, "Hey waiter!"

* * *

He finished arranging the clearing like he wanted it. "Now I just need a few more things."

He flew back into town and went to the winery. He kept himself hidden as he walked in to be greeted by the owner. "Can I help you sir?"

"I need two bottles of your best wine and two wine glasses," he replied as he looked around slightly.

"Ah, that would be five year old Zephilian wine," the old owner smiled as he produced the two bottles.

He then gave the customer the two wine glasses before saying, "That'll be two gold sir."

The cloaked customer produced two gold and paid the man before taking the items. He then walked down to the general store and bought a blanket and a few candles. After getting all the stuff he needed he flew back towards the clearing. After landing he moved down a path towards a small cave he had found. He set the items down and sat at the front of the cave. He chuckled slightly as he pulled his hood down lower. "Lina will probably kill me but oh well it's worth it," he thought as he drifted off to sleep for the night.

* * *

Lina climbed the stairs to her room and unlocked the door. She shut the door and locked it before she moved to the back of her room. She slowly took her clothes off before she slipped into her pajamas and moved towards her cloak. She fished out the stone from her cloak and sat down in front of the vanity. She unwrapped the stone and looked at it as it sparkled in the ambient light. She sighed as she thought, 'Zel, I wish you were here right now.'

She looked out the window for a moment before looking back to the stone. 'I remember the night I got this dream tear. We had just finished that mess with Hellmaster...

/Flashback/

Lina was awoken from her sleep with a slight nudge on her arm. "Huh," she moaned as she sat up to come face to face with Zelgadis.

"It's your turn for watch Lina," he replied in that neutral tone that he was famous for using.

"Okay, Zel," Lina replied as she stood and stretched with a yawn.

Zel nodded before walking over to a tree and leaning against it. He soon drifted off to sleep and was lightly breathing by the time Lina had taken her position on watch. She looked at Zel for a while before she began to count stones to keep from getting bored. After a while she heard a strange moan come from where Zel was. She looked to see his head jerking back and forth while saying, "Lina...no."

Lina raised an eyebrow and moved towards Zelgadis. She stopped halfway when she saw something she thought she would never see in her life. A tear formed under his eye before falling to the ground and shattering like a piece of glass. She moved closer as she heard him say, "Lina...no...don't"

She got right next to him as another tear formed and dropped. She caught the tear and felt as it formed into a solid stone. She looked at it and knew she had a precious treasure in her hand.

/End Flashback/

"Every since then I've had a piece of you with me," Lina said out loud before head to sleep for the night.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from The Slayers do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	5. Riddles of Love Chapter 5: The Final Pri...

**Riddles of Love**

**Chapter: 5**

**The Final Prize**

**

* * *

**

Well this is the last chapter. Hope everyone enjoys. That and I'm giving Lina her rapier back. I never liked the idea that she changed to a dagger in Next.

* * *

The sun crept through the window of Lina's room as dawn came. As the sun rose in the sky the rays of light landed on Lina's face. She moaned as she turned in her sleep. She didn't want to rise from the world of dreams just yet. After another thirty minutes she opened her eyes and looked around. 'Well no notes this times,' she thought as she stretched before hopping out of bed.

She undressed as she headed towards the bathroom and lowering her body into the warm waters of the tub. She relaxed as the water helped to soothe away the aches from the other day. 'I didn't think I ran that much but apparently I did get a bit of a workout,' she thought as she massaged she calves.

After a while in the tub Lina got out and toweled off while she thought about what she would need before going to the clearing. 'Well my magic can probably take care of any kind of ambush that is there. But, just in case I might want to reinvest in a rapier,' She thought as she went about dressing for the day.

After finishing her morning routine she walked down stairs to the tavern where she joined Gourry and Amelia. She smiled at them before saying, "Well, today's the day."

Amelia nodded and asked, "Do you want us to come with you?"

Lina shook her head and replied, "No, I think I'd rather face whatever this is alone."

Gourry looked at Lina a bit worried and asked, "Are you sure Lina? It would be awful if you got hurt and I wasn't there to protect you."

At that moment Lina moved quickly and lightly punched Gourry in the stomach. The blonde swordsman fell to the ground as Lina replied, "How many times have we been over this Gourry? I don't need a protector. So now I'm going alone to prove that I don't need someone watching over me."

Gourry coughed for a second before he got back in his seat and replied, "Okay, just don't hit me any more today."

Lina smiled at Gourry before saying, "I'll stop doing that the day you remember not to say things like you do."

Gourry just sighed as the meal they had ordered came to the table. As they began eating he looked at Lina and said, "Okay but don't get in over your head."

Lina finished off her bite before laughing and replying, "Ha, I'm Lina Inverse. Nothing is over my head."

* * *

"Here you go Miss this should be a good weapon for you," the sword smith said as he handed the rapier to Lina.

Lina looked the blade over to see it was quite a well made weapon. "May I," she asked while unsheathing the sword.

"Go ahead," the sword smith smiled as watched Lina.

Lina went through the basic stances as she tested the blade for balance. 'Perfect,' she thought before looking at the blade itself.

It was sharp to the touch and looked to just been forged. As she looked the blade over she noticed a pattern of what looked like wind etched into the blade. She turned to the sword smith and asked, "What does this design mean?"

"Oh, this is a blade I have been saving for years. In this land there is a legend that says this valley was created by that of fire. The earth mother had many sons and daughters born from her and the one that ruled this land was Hretrion the lord of molten earth. His fiery rage kept this land inhabitable from anything other than beings of fire. The earth mother did not wish for this to continue so she sent Sar'arit the lady of the skies to convince the great lord of fire to relinquish his hold on this land," the smith began.

"And, so how did she convince him to let the land grow," Lina asked.

"At first she tried to make him see that it was the earth mother's will. But, the molten lord was to stubborn to just give in. She then tired to broker a deal for him to rule over the inhabited land as it's lord. Again the lord wouldn't give to the deal. Finally Sar'arit lost her temper and challenged Hretrion to a duel. Both lords met at the summit of the great mountain and began their duel which lasted for day on end. But, it was Sar'arit that would come out on top," the smith continued as he saw Lina was enraptured with the tale.

"At the end of the duel Hretrion opened a hole into the great mountain to try and throw Sar'arit into the molten lava. But, the lady of air turned it around on the molten lord and cast him into the pit. She used what power she had left to freeze the lava and trap Hretrion in a room under the earth. It was at this moment that Sar'arit looked upon her foe in triumph. The victory that she though would be grand was nothing more then a petty thing. For even though she had trapped Hretrion the rage still burned within his eyes. His fiery passion still flowed without control. It was in this moment that Sar'arit sacrificed her life for the life of the valley. She entered the frozen room and offered herself to Hretrion," the smith ended his tale.

"So she just gave up to Hretrion in the end," Lina thought somewhat confused.

"Yes, the only thing that could control Hretrion's rage was her level-headedness. She saw that she must stay with him as a consort and in time a lover. As long as the fire rages the wind must blow to direct it's flow," the smite finished.

"So does this sword do anything," Lina asked as she knew there had to be something special.

"Yes, this sword draws on the power of the wind to chill all that it strikes. As it's counterpart was made to burn it's enemies," the smith replied.

"So you have another like this," Lina asked with an interested tone.

"I had made one. A broadsword...but it was purchased by a young man years ago...I can't even remember what he looked like," the smith sighed.

"That's okay. I'll just pay for this and be on my way," Lina smiled as she paid for the item and flew to the clearing.

* * *

Lina landed in the clearing to be met with a dueling circle arranged with stones. As she looked around she heard, "Hello Lina," behind her.

She turned to be might with the gray outfit of Zelgadis Greywords. She jumped slightly at seeing him again and in this circumstance as well. "Zel what are you doing here?"

"I'm the one that's been sending you those notes you loved so much," Zel smirked as he looked at Lina.

"Your the one," Lina shouted as she took a step back. "So that means you have whatever prize you promised me," Lina smirked at the idea.

"I do...but I never said it was free. To earn it I have one request. Let us duel here without use of magics or special abilities."

Lina looked at Zel somewhat shocked and then asked, "What's brought this own?"

Zel smirked as he walked closer. "Twice we've met that we were enemies but we never got to test or skills. I want to see how we would fare in a straight duel."

Lina nodded, "I guess that's acceptable. We will go to first hit then and don't be sore when I win."

Zel smirked before drawing his blade and said, "Oh really? Time to see."

Lina drew her new rapier and stood in a defensive stance. She had watched Zel fight before and knew he liked to take lunges and jabs before truly attacking. She waited as Zel moved forward and jabbed at her defense just as she thought he would. She then parried him back slightly and swung a blow towards his shoulder. He dodge easily and tired to slip under her guard. Lina quickly parried and back away slightly. 'This isn't going to do. He's much better at sword play then I am. I have to find a weakness,' Lina thought as she prepared for the next shot.

Zel moved forward with a lunge only to have Lina dodge to the side. He then quickly spun and tried to hit her from the side. He smirked when Lina parried and backed away again. 'Good, she knows not to stay in close. This should be interesting,' he thought before going into a defensive stance.

Lina quirked an eye as she saw Zel was on the defensive. 'He's trying to lure me into a trap,' She thought as she held her ground. "So where just going to stand here until one of us drops," Lina tried to taunt Zel.

Zel just kept his cool and replied, "I can wait a long time. How about you?"

Lina sighed and knew someone would have to make a move. She then moved quickly and tried one of Zel's own lunges against him. As she was about the hit her target Zel moved to the side and quickly parried upwards. Her rapier went flying and Zel's sword was at her throat. "Looks like I win," Zel replied with a bit of triumph in his voice.

It was at this time that Lina noticed the pattern of Zel's broadsword that matched her rapier in craftsmanship. "So your the one that bought the fire lords sword."

Zel chuckled and replied, "So I see you know the story...just a legend if nothing else."

Lina was about to agree when the smith's words played in her head, ' As long as the fire rages the wind must blow to direct it's flow.'

She smirked as she got an idea and turn to face Zel. She watched as he looked her over wondering what she was doing. Before he could utter a thought Lina sprung to her tiptoes and kissed Zel on the lips. As her lips graced Zel's she felt him freeze before he began to lose balance. Lina held onto his shoulders as they fell to the ground. Lina released Zel from her kiss and pinned his shoulders saying, "I think I won this one."

Zel smiled as he let the sword go and brought his hands to Lina's waist. "I wanted to see you again ever since we last spilt up."

Lina lowered her body on to Zel and rested her head on his chest she sighed before replying, "I know...I know. I've missed you as well Zelgadis."

Zel wrapped his arms around Lina; content to lay with her for as long as time would allow. He heard her sigh once more and then felt her move off of him and sit on the ground. Zel copied Lina and looked at her before asking, "Got tired of laying there?"

Lina nodded, "Yeah, because I couldn't do this," she replied before kissing Zelgadis again.

This time Zel wasn't caught off guard and returned the kiss as passionately as Lina gave. He ran his tongue along her lips asking entrance. When Lina gave him permission their tongues danced and twined together as the kiss continued. After a few moments they separated and just looked at each other for a while. Zel then smiled and stood up. He helped Lina up before saying, "I have some wine with me if you'd like to join me?"

Lina nodded as she cuddled close to Zel as they walked. Once they reached the cave she smile and whispered, "Happy Valentine's day."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from The Slayers do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


End file.
